


Gabriel

by kissmyapplejuice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly Miraculous, Cat Miraculous, F/M, Future, Gabriel isn't a irredeemable monster like some would like to believe, Ladybug Miraculous, Letter, Peacock Miraculous, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: The letter was a reminder of a past that he would rather forget.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having feelings that cause my heart to do flip flops, and honestly, I am just scared of them…so I wrote a fic instead of dealing with it any more than I already have. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

_Gabriel,_

_By the time you are reading this, it’s already too late. I have taken the cat and ladybug miraculous, and I have made the wish. Your wish. It was a fate that I figured out was mine a while ago. There must be a price. That’s what the Grimoire and Nooroo said. A balanced trade, so in our case, a life for a life, and I will gladly trade mine for Emilie’s. How could I not? She’s your wife. Adrien’s mother. Two roles that I would never be able to fill, and they were the roles that were desperately needed._

_Think of me with fond memories as you reflect on our times together, and try not to dwell on the pain I was in. It’s not your fault. The ramifications of the actions I took are my fault because of my own decisions. I did it for you like I do everything. Seeing your joy was worth all of the pain. All of the sickness. Because I love you._

_Neither of us have been good at talking about our feelings or displaying our emotions. So, doing this is all I know how to do to give you any sort of indications about my feelings for you even if they didn’t go anywhere. Being your assistant. Being Catalyst. Being Mayura. Being the sacrifice to bring Emilie back. All of these roles I have taken on are all worth it when you’re happy again with Emilie. It will all be worth it because you are worth it, Gabriel. Deep in the back recesses of my mind, I hoped that one day you would look over, and realize that I was there and willing to love you. However, that day didn’t come, but that doesn’t change how I feel. It didn’t take away how my heart skipped a beat when you talked to me. It didn’t stop me from smiling when I watched you be passionate about your work. All it did was further ingrained in me that this was all going to make someone I care about and love…happy._

_I’ve sealed my fate, and hopefully, you’ll be getting the happiness that you so greatly deserve, but there are some things though. Some words of advice, that I would like to give you in this parting letter that will hopefully make the transition easier._

_Tell Adrien and Emilie everything. Keeping secrets has never done anyone any good. It drove you away from your son, and your son away from you. They will understand because they love you. Grief got the better of you, and anyone who says that you are a monster has never seen what grief can do to a person. It can make you crazy. It can shut you down. It can take you to places that you didn’t know that you could go to. Especially, when it isn’t dealt with. Hopefully, Emilie is getting you the help that you need because it was never my place to say anything. I’m sure that they’ll be mad, initially, but love conquers all especially when two understanding people are listening._

_Take care of yourself. You are not superman, Gabriel Agreste. You are a damaged man who has spent the better part of two years hiding away from your pain instead of dealing with it. I’m not saying that Hawkmoth was a wrong decision, but it also wasn’t the best. You are worth so much more than your past mistakes, and you have the ability to be redeemed. Because even though you are damaged, Gabriel, it does not mean you are broken. Damaged goods can be fixed. You were doing this for all of the right reasons even if you were blind to the effects of them. I believe you to be a good man. I know you are a good man. Just a misguided one. Always look at the bigger picture because lately, you have gotten so pigeon-holed that you’ve lost sight. Just expand the screen. See the whole thing rather than focusing on just the details._

_One last thing… do not try to bring me back. I don’t want to be brought back. I don’t want you to do something stupid and reckless that will likely just hurt everyone involved. I’m not worth it. But Emilie was. Just remember, we both did everything we did for her. She was my friend and I missed her. I saw how much it hurt you to not have her, and that hurt me because I care about you. Your pain was my pain. Tell her how much I loved her, and that I hope that she lives a long and happy life with you._

_Now, I better go before I lose my courage._

_Remember, my death is not on your conscience. It is my decision, and it is one that I will willingly make over and over again._

_I love you, Gabriel Agreste, and I don’t regret a single minute of it._

_Love,_   
_Your Nathalie_

* * *

Gabriel’s steel-gray eyes scan over the letter as he sits hunched over on the edge of the bed. Still to this day, the letter brought tears to his eyes.

It still boggled his mind that someone could love him that deeply. Willingly sacrificing their body and heart to make sure that he was happy even if it was with somebody else.

His eyes scan over the paper. The edges are worn with time, and the creases of the folds are much more evident because of all of the unfolding and refolding. However, the words remain as pristine as the day he found the note on his podium in the atelier.

_Nathalie._

A soft knock startles him from his thoughts.

“Gabriel,” He looks up to see his wife in front of him. Her frame draped in red, a sign the cheery holiday festivities happening downstairs. Her swollen midsection signifying the new life growing inside of her. Their child. Their future.

“Hello, my love,” She smiles softly at his words as she slowly approaches, settling down beside him. Her hand draping over his as he still grips the paper.

“What are you doing up here?” Her eyes peer over, scanning the words on the page.

“Reading,”

“I see that,” Her other hand reaches behind him, drawing slow circles into his suit jacket, “did the party get too overwhelming?”

“No…” Gabriel lets out a sigh as he folds the letter, putting it back into its spot in the bedside drawer, “yes,”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Another sigh leaves him as he feels his elbows hit his knees causing his head to fall forward in some sort of defeat.

“One of the guests asked me what I had done to deserve a wife like you? It just got me thinking that I honestly don’t know. I have done nothing to deserve you here with me. I did terrible things and sacrificed so much for my goal that I nearly lost everything,”

“Shhh, my darling,” her hands immediately frame his jaw, bringing his face to meet hers, “we’ve talked about this,”

“I know. I just…”

“No,” Her eyes narrow to slits as she glares at him, “listen to me, Gabriel Agreste. Yes, you did terrible things, but you never set out to hurt anyone, and even if you ended up hurting someone, you knew Ladybug could fix it. Nothing was permanent. You did what you thought you had to do,”

“It was selfish,”

“Yes,” She kisses his forehead with a smile, “but sometimes we need to be a little selfish,”

Gabriel lets his eyes flutter shut as he pulls her in closer, his head burying into her chest, “what would I do without you?”

“I don’t know, and I’m glad you will never have to find out,” her laugh fills the room, and he can’t help but join in on her jovial mood. “Are you ready to get back to the party?”

“Can we stay here a little longer?” He feels her nod, and they both settle into each other. The husband and wife stay in the silence of their room, the soft sounds of the party down below them barely register. They take in each other’s warmth and presence, letting the relaxation overtake them. Her hand absentmindedly stroking his hair as he listens to her heart beating steadily in her chest.

“I love you, Nathalie,” He hears the smile split across her face as she lays her cheek on the back of his head.

“I love you, too, Gabriel,” Gabriel pulls away and looks into her deep blue eyes before giving her a tender kiss.

“Are you ready to go back to the party, Madame Agreste?” He stands from the bed, offering a hand down to her.

“Ready when you are, Mister Agreste.” Nathalie gladly takes his aid as they head back down to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I will now return to my ice cream, hard seltzers, and trash television.
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
